Hope
by sakhi
Summary: "Karena untuk itulah kau dilahirkan, untuk mengembalikan martabat umat manusia." [Levi/Eren, semi canon] [for challenge 'hampir']


**Hope**

 **by**

 **Sakhi**

 **.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **Cover Art © owner**

 **.**

 **Warning: missed typo(s), possibly OOC, banyak dialog**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Eren Yeager berusaha keras bergerak sehening mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan keributan apa pun yang mencolok. Ini agak sulit baginya mengingat kebiasaannya ialah melangkah dengan semangat tempur pembantaian masal titan. Kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan ia pegang dengan kedua tangan yang ia yakini mampu mengurangi efek suara _kresek-kresek_ dari benda tersebut. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam saat bertatapan langsung dengan pintu cokelat gelap berbahan kayu ek, lalu mengetuknya perlahan dengan harapan pemilik ruangan di balik pintu itu tidak tersulut emosinya.

Dua kali mengetuk, ia sudah mendapat jawaban yang dari nadanya, ia yakin betul si pemilik suara baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

"Masuk. Tidak dikunci."

Ia memutar kenop pintu berbahan aluminium itu, selanjutnya bunyi derak yang agak mengganggu mulai menyapa indera rungunya.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten."

Dua pasang manik beda warna itu saling bertemu, sebelum akhirnya yang berwarna gelap beralih ke kantong plastik bening yang dibawa pemilik manik zamrud.

"Selamat pagi, Eren. Silahkan duduk. Dan untuk apa buah-buahan itu?"

Eren Yeager menarik kursi kayu yang masih dalam jangkauan lengan panjangnya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sana, bersebelahan dengan kaptennya yang tengah mendudukkan diri di kasur. Benar memang dugaan Eren, ia baru bangun tidur.

"Buah-buahan ini untuk memulihkan kesehatan Anda, Kapten. Kudengar dari Ketua Hanji, buah-buahan banyak mengandung vitamin."

"Memangnya aku kelihatan tidak sehat, bocah?"

"Mungkin Anda merasa sehat tetapi badan Anda tidak, Kapten."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu sok tahu begitu? Si maniak titan bodoh itu? Dasar bocah. Mudah sekali percaya dengan omong kosong. Aku baik-baik saja. Dua atau tiga hari lagi aku sudah bisa mencincang daging-daging menjijikkan itu."

Omongan kaptennya itu Eren iyakan saja. Ia tahu bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa terlihat kuat di depan orang banyak, akan sulit mengakui kelemahannya—bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Eren Yeager menggeser sedikit kursinya hingga ia berhadapan dengan nakas. Diambilnya pisau lipat yang terletak di sana, lalu manik sewarna zamrud itu beralih ke kaptennya yang memandangnya dengan bibir mencekung.

"Ini sudah kucuci. Sudah tidak ada kotorannya lagi. Anda ingin kukupas kulitnya atau tidak?"

"Berikan padaku. Aku bisa mengupasnya sendiri."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Anda sebutkan saja apa yang Anda mau. Ketua Hanji bilang Anda masih belum boleh banyak bergerak."

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan Hanji, bocah. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Dia gila. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya bagaimana cara menjinakkan titan untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan."

Menarik napas berat, Eren mulai mengupas apel yang ada di genggaman tangannya, "Anda sudah mengatakan keinginan Anda."

Hening selama beberapa kali degup jantung, sampai bariton mengudara dan Eren bisa merasakan dingin yang menusuk dari segala penjuru.

"Aku masih bisa menjadi pemimpin kalian diekspedisi selanjutnya, kan?"

"Komandan tidak akan memberi izin. Anda harus beristirahat, Kapten."

"Setelah ini kau harus mengantarku menemui Erwin. Aku bisa membujuknya dengan sedikit ancaman."

Eren Yeager menghentikan kegiatannya, meninggalkan apel yang telah dikupas separuh dan pisau lipat di atas nakas, lalu beralih pada sepasang manik gelap yang ia lihat telah kehilangan harap.

"Anda tidak bisa—"

"Aku bisa—"

Eren menarik selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kaptennya, membuat laki-laki dewasa berperawakan pendek itu bungkam.

"Anda tidak akan bisa mengalahkan titan dengan kondisi Anda yang sekarang, Kapten."

Jeda.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu atas nama umat manusia— seharusnya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini jika aku bisa sedikit lebih cepat. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku sudah membuat titan keparat itu menelan sepasang kaki prajurit terkuat umat manusia. Mengapa harus Anda, Kapten? Mengapa bukan aku saja?"

Barangkali air mata yang memburamkan pandangan Eren benar-benar telah mengelabuinya, sebab detik ini ia melihat bibir itu menunjukkan lengkung senyum. Tangan yang sudah membunuh beratus ekor titan itu tergerak untuk menghapus bulir bening yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Eren.

"Dasar cengeng. Tentu saja jawabannya karena kau adalah harapan umat manusia. Maaf membuatmu teringat kembali dengan ekspedisi kemarin. Kehilangan sepasang kaki bukan apa-apa bagiku. Aku masih mempunyai banyak pasang kaki yang sudi melangkah demi pemulihan martabat umat manusia."

"Titan keparat itu … aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka semua. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua, Kapten."

Ia makin terisak.

"Tentu saja, bocah. Karena untuk itulah kau dilahirkan, untuk mengembalikan martabat umat manusia."

 **FIN**


End file.
